


One Piece Drabbles

by Aj090901



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: Simply drabbles of different scenarios, ships, etc that I have written in one place.Send in suggestions or recommendations if you have any.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Character(s), Monkey D. Dragon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Dragon: The Winterberries

I sighed as I placed more pressure onto the shovel in my hands, shifting my weight to displace the hard dirt beneath me. The ground was dry and hard from the lack of nutrients and water on the soil. Shifting my arms back I apply leverage to the shovel, displacing the dirt into the shovel. 

I lift the shovel slowly before tossing the dirt into the nearby wheelbarrow above the hole I find myself in before moving to place the shovel onto the ground. Grabbing onto the edge I pull myself up to sit at the edge of the large hole I have finally finished digging. Wiping the sweat from my face with the end of my shirt I stop to stare at the amount of sweat that I seemed to have collected from the exertion. 

The sweat on my forehead isn't from the heat of the day, in fact, it's pretty chilly out which makes sense as winter is fast approaching.

Huffing a breath out I flex my arms in preparation before grabbing a hold of the linen clothes at my side and pulling them closer to the edge of the hole I’ve dug. Standing up I go to the other side before pushing at the large and heavy bag until it falls easily into the hole once gravity takes hold of the weight.

With a large smile, I look into the hole to admire my handiwork before moving to begin dumping the dirt from the wheelbarrow into the hole. The process of digging the large hole had taken much longer than the process of dumping out the collected soil. Although, I know better than to just leave a freshly dug patch of dirt with nothing else.

Once the dirt reaches a reasonable level, I move the wheelbarrows of plants closer, specifically, bushes of winter berries. Extremely delicious although these wouldn’t be some I would be willing to eat. This is perfectly fine as the people in my village love these berries. 

Once the berries are in the ground I layer the last of the dirt in the berry garden and begin pitching up a teeny fence to keep the hares out. Proudly, I stand to brush the dirt from my skirt as I take in the garden as the sun finally begins to rise into the sky.

Nodding my head I turn to head back in only to stop at the appearance of a man entering the street. Sighing, I call out to greet the man, “Hello sir. Can I help you? Are you lost?”

“I’m not lost.” The man grumbles as he stops to stare at me and the surrounding. 

A tense smile overcomes my features as I breathe steadily even as the man questioningly takes in my garden, my garden is of no concern to anyone, especially no man. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“A little late in the year to be gardening, isn't it?” The man gruffly responds as he turns narrowed eyes to take in my face.

With a blooming smile, I fake a laugh just as my mother once taught me, “It's never too late to sow the ground for the future.”

“Oh, really?” The man laughs as he shakes his head pausing before taking a cautious step towards me, “As it just so happens to be, it appears I have lost my way. Do you mind guiding me?”

“What is it you’re looking for?” I ask with a charming smile.

“A market. It just so happens I’ve been craving winter berries.”

“Huh,” I laugh as I gaze at the berries in the corner of my eye before sighing. “Come inside, these berries are no good until they absorb the soil nutrients.”

“I appreciate it,” The man smiles as he takes a few steps forward, bowing at the door to tip his hood back.

The moment his hood falls, the long black hair hiding beneath falls out and the lighting in the house reveals the lines of red engraved into the side of his face. ‘Now just where have I seen this man before?’

“What a beautiful home you have here, miss?”

“Oh,” I chuckle shyly as I place a small plate of winter berries on the table. “Did I not give you my name?”


	2. Shanks: Mountain Walk

The forest we were in was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen, not that my experience with beautiful places was extensive. After all, I had only left my home village a few years ago to accompany the Red-Haired Pirates and monitor their captain.

If you had told me a year ago that I would be a doctor in charge of one of the Emperor’s of the sea I’d have laughed my pants off before leaving to go have a drink at the bar from the stress that sentence would’ve given me, but here I am.

The village I was from wasn’t anything special, nor would it ever be. It had not suddenly captured the Red-Haired Pirate’s attention. No, it was only fate and the sudden arrival of the threat of infection that had caused the Red-Haired Pirates to stop on my island. Obviously, the inhabitants were nervous, but it was Benn Beckman's face of concealed worry that had allowed me to worry my guard and so I had agreed to see their Captain.

There was no infection in the wound, the wound mind you being an entirely missing arm, which when inquired about had received a fond chuckle from the captain. It had been a small case of dehydration that caused the fatigue their captain was feeling, dehydration. I fondly shook my head as I pulled myself from my reminiscing to shift my satchel around to be balanced on my hip.

The captain had been kind, so much so that when Benn had cautiously approached me to ask if I would accompany them I had agreed without little objection. The village had been sad to see me go, but they weren’t in the state of mind to try to argue, mainly they were a sane little group that would rather keep to themselves. Sailing was an experience, one that I didn’t mind now that it had grown on me, but it was also not as common as one would think.

The Red-Haired Pirates liked to party in familiar places, for extended times, so it was rare for an experience such as the one now. 

I released a sigh as I downed the last of the water I had in my bottle, breathing roughly I climbed the last bit of area in front of me to sit on the rock set against the top of the hill. The sight of the sunset was worth the exhausting climb up the mountain, it was worth the unforgivable heat and annoying bugs.

Tucking the bottle back into my bag I all but collapsed against the cold rock to take in the beauty of the sun. The island we had landed on was uninhabited, but not safe. There were an unknown amount of creatures in stock, so much so that for the first time in almost a year the Captain himself had accompanied me on my walk. Although I couldn’t help but be jealous as he happily leaned against a nearby tree with his breath intact.

He turned towards me to smile only further darkening my mood, it wasn’t fair. I mean sure I had only been with them for a few years, most of which had been spent in disarray as multiple members of the crew would sheepishly come to me with injuries or it was spent half-drunk listening to their stories. It just didn’t seem fair that this man seemed to have such amazing stamina, especially since he spent the better part of the years she had known him healing from missing an arm and completely wasted.

In all honesty, it was more amazing that he hadn’t experienced liver failure yet. Sighing, she turned away from the cheery man to take in the scenery once more.

It would become a rare sight so she soaked it in. It isn’t likely that the crew would be willing to accompany her to this spot more than a handful of times since they mostly preferred to drink and laze around near their captain. It had been a stroke of luck that Shanks had even agreed to accompany her, but then again he had yet to take a drink of anything other than water since they landed so maybe she had simply caught him at the perfect time.

With a grunt I tried to stand back up only to feel the waiver in my legs, huffing I calmly relaxed against the back of the rock while closing my eyes, “Hey Shanks?”

“Hmm?” Shanks hummed as he turned his gaze away from the sun to stare into the side of my head.

The intensity of his gaze caused my face to heat up as I chuckled embarrassedly, “How tired are you?”

“I'm not. Are you ready to go back down?” Shanks moved to stand closer to the path to lead the way down as I simply stared back at him, of course, he couldn’t just be tired for once in his life.

“I’m not ready,” I mutter as I turn away to stare at the horizon only turning my gaze from the sun when he chuckled lightly as he approached.

“Well that's too bad,” Shanks sighed in response as he seated himself beside me on the rock. “I really wanted to have some pineapple before the rest of the crew eats it all.”

Nervously I fidgeted with my hands as I thought of the food the crew would devour without us, Shanks was right of course, the crew wouldn't leave any of the good food for us. Building up my nerves I shyly looked away as I mumbled.

“What was that?” Shanks questioned with a smirk.

Angrily I puffed up my chest as I glared at him, “Help me.”

“Aww,” Shanks cooed as he swept me up to sit on his forearm. “You only had to ask, Doctor.”

Yelping I clung to the top of his cape as he cheerfully began to make his way down the mountainside without ever once being challenged by the new weight sitting on his arm.

Stupid. Pirate. Emperor. With their unreasonable strength and cheerful smiles.


	3. Luffy: Your Scent

“Hey?” Luffy called out quietly from where he had emerged from the kitchen, dejected at having been turned away from any food located in the kitchen with swift slaps to his hands and a kick to his already retreating back. His eyes scanned the deck to find something to distract him from the growing hunger pains in his stomach, finding no one in sight.

Sighing, he moved around the deck towards his favorite spot to look forward to the traveling they were doing, stopping short as he found the crew's spymaster sitting against the other side of the mast. She had her legs tucked into her chest as she leaned her head closer to the ground as she read over a small journal she had between her legs, laying flat on the deck.

“Hey,” Luffy huffed out annoyed as he rounded the mast to stare at her hunched form. As he called out she didn't move an inch, simply continuing to read.

With a pout Luffy plopped to the ground beside her, rolling his body over closer to her until his side pressed into the line of her leg. Placing more pressure onto her leg he sighed again as he sat up, causing his knees to fall on the other side of her legs. 

She pulled her legs closer to her body to make room, but Luffy simply scooted closer until the space she had made between them disappeared. With a sigh of her own, she picked up her book from the floor and turned to lean against the mast with her side tucked into it. Luffy deflated at being ignored and landed on top of her, crushing her with his sudden, unexpected weight. 

Grunting she tried to shrug him off only for Luffy to wrap his arms around her torso, worming his hands through the small gap between her body and the mast. “Pay attention to me,” Luffy whined as he nuzzled his head into the side of her neck on his side.

“Okay,” She sighed in defeat as she dropped her book to the floor of the deck and buried her now free hands into his hair. With the uncomfortable position with her hands stretching to the side she dropped backward, bringing Luffy with her with a breathless chuckle, to crumble onto the deck floor in a pile.

Luffy’s chuckles quickly turned into muffled laughter as he wormed his way completely around her to rest his head on her shoulder with a happy sigh. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” She chuckled as she brought her arms up to stretch briefly before sighing in bliss and closing her eyes. “Feels good out here.”

“Hm,” Luffy nodded as he took in the warm sun warming his back, causing him to practically melt into a puddle from the comforting warmth on his front and on his back. A smell filled his senses from the woman in his arms that only served to further relax his bones.

It was a scent that had first attracted him to the beautiful woman. While everyone else had passed by her without having even noticed her presence, Luffy had caught that curious scent and had made direct eye contact with her surprised eyes.

It was a scent unlike anything he had ever smelled, yet at the same time, it was everything he ever loved in one scent. It wasn’t a scent he could ever explain, but it made him feel special. Like maybe he was coming home. ...It made him think of Ace's wild laughter. Sabo’s warm embrace, the embrace of Ace’s fire, Makino’s kind smile and kinder words, Dadan’s unforgettable heart. It made him think of Shanks’ charming presence, of Benn's quiet mirth.

Usopp’s breathless laughter as he succeeded in telling a lie, Nami’s bright eyes staring at a map with glee. Sanji’s small hidden smiles as he got to fondly look at their crew eat, Zoro’s gleeful triumphant reactions as he finally realized his growth in strength. Chopper’s small hums as he examined something happily, Robin’s secretive winks as she explained something to him. Franky’s shouts as he danced around the deck, Brook’s quiet eagerness to be surrounded by his crew. Jinbei’s satisfied expression as he closed his eyes and simply took in the presence of their crew surrounding him.

It reminded him of Law’s bones as he gained freedom from his past. It reminded him of himself when he found himself surrounded and finally he wasn't alone.

But it made him see something else when he smelled the undefinable scent, it made him sad when he first smelled it. Not because the memories were sad or the feeling was sad, no those memories were ones he held in high regard, it was simply because of her. Or really the lack of her, she was like a ghost, overwritten by events and people she had never known, not belonging and becoming everything. She felt so alone and he knew then that he wanted her. 

He wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter. He wanted to smell that scent again and instead know what the warmth of her embrace felt like, the sound of her voice carrying across a room. He wanted her to be something, he wanted her to be his.

“Luffy,” She called out sluggish as she allowed the hand in his hair to drop, lax across the back of his head. “Stop thinking. I’m not supposed to be the one asking for your attention, you know?”

“Shishishi, my bad.”


End file.
